


Curiosity

by Anonymous



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, slight praise kink if you tilt your head and squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the midst of some teasing and foreplay, Emil wonders about trying something.
Relationships: Richter Abend/Emil Castagnier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I was this 👌 close to not anon-ing this, but for better or for worse my brain has an ambiguous line of which kinks I'm willing to publicly admit to having. Which changes from day to day, so. Might de-anon someday.  
> Given how small the fandom is it probably isn't hard to figure out, but if you do manage to recognize the style of who wrote this, shh lol
> 
> Though I took care to leave it ambiguous, this story has two possible settings:  
> 1.) Tales of the Rays-verse so Aster is actually alive again or  
> 2.) Original post-game canon but an alternative to Richter burning for a millennium is discovered and Emil ends up following him around
> 
> While I do prefer the first, it's open to interpretation.

* * *

Richter could never have predicted that things would have ended up like this. 'This' being Emil half undressed by Richter's own hand with no signs of stopping anytime soon. Richter himself had shed his coat and gloves, and half of the buttons of his shirt were undone. Emil, in addition to his scarf and gloves, had somehow managed to lose his pants _before_ his top. Richter made quick work of the buckles that held the straps that crisscrossed over Emil's body in place.

It was far from the first time he had undressed Emil, after all.

Emil had been tagging along with him again in his travels. There was no longer the drive to avenge Aster and rush along from one place to the next. But somehow, Richter couldn't get used to a life without exploring and research. Old habits, he supposed. Maybe it was a side effect of being cooped up in Sybak's lab rooms so much in his youth. He craved the freedom of being able to go where he chose.

It also turned out that Emil had taken on a budding curiosity in discovering new things. He had confided in Richter about it once; he wanted to learn and make as many of his own memories and experiences as possible. It expanded on his sense of self in a way that the vague past that he had been 'born' with couldn't.

So alike yet completely unlike Aster. 

As whimsical as Aster was, his drive had been tempered by an academic lens to an extent. There was some goal, some project, some furthering of knowledge that determined the what and why of his studies. At least, that's how it had been for Richter. Maybe he was projecting too much. 

Emil, in comparison, had taken to absorbing anything and everything that caught his attention like a sponge, even if it wasn't particularly useful. Not that Richter doubted that at least _some_ of Aster's endeavors were for self satisfaction. They had been sidetracked a _lot_ in their days working together and it certainly hadn't been Richter's fault. Yet there was just some indescribable aspect to the way Emil pursued things. 'Innocence' and 'purity' seemed too infantilizing and 'naivete' was too condescending. 

Richter would rather take an Ain Soph Aur to the face than admit it out loud, but he no longer cared for being alone much. He actually preferred traveling with someone these days. Emil was welcome company. 

Then he had become more than welcome company. 

Honestly, if Aster knew how this had all turned out, he probably would have laughed his ass off. Or been jealous that Richter got to bang a Spirit. Probably both. _Definitely_ both. 

Offhandedly, Richter had wondered more than once if Spirits besides Emil were capable of sex. They obviously didn't reproduce like most other beings did. But he also hadn't heard of any of the others eating or sleeping, both of which Emil did regularly. Maybe it was a capability, but not a necessity…? Perhaps it was dependent on physical form. Or maybe it had to do with Emil's body being specifically based on a human's. Richter didn't have much trouble imagining some of the more humanoid ones doing so if they chose to, but he had a difficult time picturing how those with a more abstract form would participate in bedroom activities. 

As it was, the activities in the room of the inn the two of them were staying at were turning out to have nothing to do with a bed. While it certainly _would_ have been big enough for two people, the bed was currently beneath a disarray of half-organized provisions, several bundles of notes and a large number of precariously stacked books. It would be annoying if they ended up out of order and Richter wasn't keen on removing any of those in an orderly fashion right now. 

The last of Emil's clothing joined the discarded pile. One of Richter's hands slid between his bare thighs and Emil's knees buckled. Richter caught Emil around the shoulders with his other arm and eased both of them to the floor. When Emil first got aroused he was especially sensitive to touch on his bare skin even on non-erogenous parts of his body, so Richter only had to fondle him gently to get this kind of reaction. His hand wandered again, underneath and across Emil's taint before the pads of his fingers rested against his hole. 

When Richter withdrew his hand so that he was just barely not touching Emil, the lack of contact made Emil stare at Richter, lips parted in a silent question of why he had stopped. While Richter wasn't naturally one to talk much, he had taken to asking questions during this. Emil being prompted to say indecent things was a sweet temptation.

"Which do you want more," Richter asked, "the front or the back?" 

Emil shut his mouth. His tongue darted out a moment later to wet his lips. It was an unconscious movement, but Richter's eyes fixated on it. There was a pause, and then Emil answered, "Back, please." 

Maybe at one point he would have found it annoying, but now Richter could only be amused by Emil's persistent politeness even in this kind of situation. "Why?" 

Not expecting to have to give an explanation, Emil was caught off guard. Richter had asked him the first question before but never the reason. Emil could feel his face heating up, but it was better to be honest, right? "The moment when something first goes in is the best." 

"I see," Richter said. He gently ran the smooth edge of his nails over Emil's inner thighs, making him squirm. He drummed his fingers against the soft skin slowly enough for each individual tap to be distinct. "How many do you want?" Richter asked, knowing that for Emil, putting his exact desires into words would be just as exciting as it was embarrassing. 

As expected, Emil flushed all the way down to his neck, but Richter didn't miss the way Emil's pupils dilated as his eyes flitted over the hand between his legs. Emil seemed to consider something and became even redder. He swallowed hard. "…," he opened his mouth, then closed it again, as if the words had been stolen away from him. His eyes eventually fixated on a random spot, slightly unfocused—a habit Emil expressed when working up the nerve to say something. Richter was patient. After a moment, Emil tried again. "…All of it." 

Richter's eyebrows became hidden beneath his bangs. "What?" 

Emil shrunk back a little, as if he was worried that the word might be able to physically strike him. "Is…is that bad?" 

"It's not what I was expecting," Richter admitted, "but 'bad' is subjective. As long as you're enjoying yourself, it doesn’t really matter what other people think about it." 

Though the tension eased from Emil's shoulders, he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. Those words hadn't told him what _Richter_ thought about it. "Being stretched open feels good," Emil explained. "Whether it's from your fingers or your—" Emil paused, blushed, and shook his head. Which was a little ridiculous considering what he had just asked Richter to do to him. He started over. "When you're inside me, everything feels amazing. So I was curious about how much I could take in." 

That made sense. While Emil's request had surprised him, Richter had certainly overheard people talking about getting into much more unusual things behind closed doors. It wasn’t as if he deliberately sought out such information about strangers' private lives, but drunk people gathered around tavern tables during Richter’s travels weren’t exactly quiet. To be honest, Richter was more concerned about injuring Emil than whether any interests were odd or not. He couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker from Emil’s body to his own hand and back again. 

Emil squirmed under that stare; Richter’s eyes always gave the impression that they were piercing right through him. When they had first met, those eyes had turned him into a bundle of nerves. They still did, really, just in a different way. They turned him on more than he had thought was possible. 

Abruptly, the silence that had fallen between them was broken. “Alright then. Let’s try.” Frozen from the shock that Richter had actually agreed, Emil had to be coaxed to lie on his side. Richter spread Emil's thighs farther apart. "Could you hold your legs open for me?" 

"Y-yes," Emil stammered in a mix of nerves and excitement. While holding his upper body steady on the floor with one forearm, he reached with the opposite hand and hooked it behind one knee. He watched Richter slip out of his shirt then slick up his fingers. 

Though Emil himself couldn't see it, Richter certainly didn't overlook the way Emil's hole twitched in anticipation. He rubbed some of the excess lubricant around the tight entrance before immediately pushing his first and second fingers against it. The muscles gave way with less resistance than expected for how tense Emil's expression still looked. 

" _Ah_ …" Emil moaned quietly as his rim reflexively clenched and unclenched around the intrusion; he had been serious about the initial penetration being his favorite part. 

After sliding his fingers in all the way to the knuckle, Richter twisted his wrist from side to side, using the rotation to stimulate the opening equally all the way around. The wheels in his mind were turning; figuring out the details of whether this would work or not while he simultaneously continued to work his fingers both for pleasure and practicality. In the end all boiled down to not knowing until they tried. Trial and error applied to more than just the sciences, though Richter was hesitant to use the word 'experiment' in this context. He wouldn't be lying if he said he was curious about the results, but that term made it seem like Emil was some kind of lab rat or an unwilling test subject strapped to an examination table. Richter wasn't comfortable with Emil being dehumanized (despiritized?) like that. Unless Emil had a thing for that or something. He had already surprised Richter once tonight. 

Richter shook his head. _Focus_. He could let his intrusive thoughts distract him some other time. Preferably when he wasn't supposed to be concentrating on trying to fit his entire hand up Emil's ass. Emil seemed to be handling where they were currently at pretty well so far. Well, he _had_ expressed that he liked being penetrated just a while ago, so that was probably to be expected. Richter found that it was most effective to add fingers in the middle of a twist; the movement already taking place made the addition easier. 

Richter leaned down closer to Emil. "How many are inside right now?" he said evenly. 

A shiver ran all the way up Emil's spine. The way Richter was curling his fingertips against Emil's insides made it hard to concentrate. Their eyes met. "…Fo…ur…" he panted out the syllables between breaths. 

A small smile tugged the corners of Richter's mouth upwards. "That's correct. Here's your reward," he murmured, and tucked his thumb underneath the rest of his fingers. Emil shut his eyes and moaned, and Richter slowly rocked his arm back and forth in shallow thrusts as he continued to work him open. 

"What would you have done," Emil asked, "if I got it wrong?" 

Though he held Emil's gaze seriously, Richter's answer was sly. "Then the fifth would have been a punishment." That made Emil's inner muscles bear down on his fingers for a moment, just as Richter had anticipated. Emil sure did have some interesting buttons to push. Some expected, some not. Richter wasn't necessarily into everything Emil reacted to and he imagined the opposite was true as well, but there was no harm in trying things out. 

Emil was clearly enjoying every push and pull, but one single crease gradually settled between Richter's eyebrows. The length of all five of his fingers were sliding in and out smoothly enough, but his knuckles were catching on the rim. He wasn't sure if it was because of the difference in girth, or if the rigidity of the bones of his hand were making it harder to insert. It didn't seem to be hurting Emil in any way, but none of the angles he tried were working. 

After several minutes of grinding his knuckles against the outside with no progress, Richter wondered if there was a need for more lubrication. He pulled out his fingers with the intent to apply more, but got distracted. Emil wasn't fully hard since he hadn't been touched in front at all during this, but there was precome slowly dripping onto the floor nonetheless. Richter reached out and smeared some of the fluid around on the tip. 

" _Ah!_ " Emil cried out, sensitive and startled by the change in stimulation. He writhed, not knowing whether to lean in or back away from the touch. "You don't need to do that." 

Wordlessly, Richter made a loose circle with his fingers and stroked until Emil was at full hardness. “Let’s take a break from opening you up,” he said, “and give this some attention too. Go ahead and let it all out.” 

While Emil didn’t usually end up out of commission from coming once like regular people did, he still intended to object to the change in plans. But then Richter’s free hand moved to undo his own pants, and Emil was caught off guard. Richter’s own erection sprang free of the fabric, and Emil wondered when he had gotten aroused. Up until this point, he had thought Richter was just indulging him in a selfish request. 

But in an instant Richter was over him, rolling him onto his back, and fitting as much of both of them into one hand as possible as he stroked up and down. 

Somehow, seeing the two of them rubbing together seemed even more lewd. Emil lost any will to resist. 

The pace Richter had set was fast and hard right away. Richter had discovered early on that Emil had a thing for being handled roughly, so he wasn't about to deny him. When paired with how aroused Emil had already been to begin with, it was no surprise that he was crying out and coming within minutes. His whole body spasmed and shook as Richter continued to mercilessly pump both of them right through Emil's orgasm and then some. By the time Richter grunted and jolted to an abrupt halt right before his own climax could threaten to incapacitate him, Emil was a trembling wreck beneath him. 

Richter took a moment to calm himself down. That had provided some much-needed relief but he didn't want to finish before Emil got what he had asked for. Richter was sure he would have the chance to get off properly later. He took in Emil's appearance. The boy was a mess—semen was splattered across his torso. He was breathing hard and occasionally still twitching as if his body was on a series of time-delayed mini orgasms. Although Emil wasn't really limited by a refractory period like most men were, he was still much more sensitive immediately following ejaculation. "...Are you okay?" Richter asked. 

" _Hah_ … _hah_ …" Emil panted. With glassy and unfocused eyes, a moment passed before he could return to reality. His open mouth morphed into a blissful smile. "More…please…" 

Although he didn't say it out loud, Richter had to admit that Emil never ceased to amaze him. He was tempted to comment on Emil's shameless expression but decided against it, lest it make him retreat back into his timid shell. Instead, Richter made a show of smearing the fluid splattered over Emil's stomach onto his hand to supplement the lube since they had about the same consistency. 

"Ready?" 

Emil reached between his legs and spread himself open. The gesture was as loud as any verbal reply he could have given. 

"That's a bold answer," Richter said. He teased Emil by slowly putting his fingers back in one by one. Compared to how quickly he had started initially, this pace was like a pleasurable form of torture. By the time his knuckles were pressed against the hole again, Richter could see the frustration written all over Emil's face and wondered how much it would take to get him to say something about it. He pushed with barely enough strength to depress the surrounding skin, let alone penetrate. It was the same level of delicacy that he would use when handling fragile artifacts and long-since-yellowed tomes that could crumble from a careless touch. 

"Um…" Emil trailed off after what felt like an eternity of Richter barely moving. 

Richter spoke coolly, but the smirk on his face betrayed his intentions. "Not enough?" 

"Richter-san." And there it was. That rare edge of annoyance that sounded almost unnatural coming from the polite and passive Emil. He leaned forward slightly so that he could reach Richter’s arm and urge him on. 

"Alright," Richter conceded. If Emil had become impatient, it was a sign that what Richter was doing wasn't hurting him. Richter gradually added more pressure, trusting that Emil would stop him if it seemed he was forcing it. Emil's eyes had fluttered closed as if depriving one of his senses would help to will his body to open more. Richter continued to press forward. All at once, the force built up reached a hard limit and the rest of Richter's hand popped in without warning. Both of them gasped in unison at the sudden headway. 

"It's…in?" Emil asked in disbelief. His hold on Richter slid off like a drop of rain on a window. Instead he tentatively felt around between his legs where he and Richter were joined. 

Richter stared at his own arm. He looked just as surprised as Emil sounded. "Up to the wrist." 

Those few words shot through Emil like lightning. He shivered and clamped down hard on the intruding appendage. His erection had begun to twitch back to life, bobbing up from its horizontal position against his body without a single touch. There was already more fluid leaking from it just from thinking about what they had accomplished. Having as much of Richter inside him as physically possible was just as much of a psychological turn-on as it was a physical one. 

In contrast, Richter was being deliberately still. Regardless of how much pleasure Emil was experiencing, it was important to allow time to adjust. Besides that, he wanted to be able to drag this out for as long as possible. Emil had asked for this, so Richter was going to make him dwell on every little aspect of the process. The first movement he made after he had let his hand just be present inside was to barely flex the very tips of his fingers against Emil's inner walls. They were warm and soft against every inch of his hand. Once he felt that Emil had calmed down enough, he adjusted so that his palm was parallel to the floor and kneaded his knuckles up against Emil's prostate. 

The direct stimulation immediately worked Emil back up. Honestly, Emil had initially just wanted to try this because he had been curious. He hadn't expected it to be so _good_. He ground back against Richter as if his life depended on it. 

"Take it easy," Richter said, gently rubbing one of Emil's thighs with his free hand. "I'm not going to stop anytime soon. Lay back and enjoy it." 

"I'm sorry," Emil responded. His voice cracked in the middle of the words. "It's so good, I can't help it. You just put it in and I feel like I could come already." Despite that admission, Emil did his best to force himself to relax. 

The prostate had been an obvious target, but maybe going right for that was too much right away. Richter began to experiment to find what else Emil liked. He found that once he had actually been able to insert his hand past the entrance in the first place, Emil's insides were actually quite pliable. He tested all sorts of angles with his fingers and wrist, carefully watching Emil's reactions. Emil was no longer desperately grinding against him, though he still rocked his hips whenever Richter found an angle that was especially good. 

Richter pulled out enough so that he was just barely inside Emil and slowly curled his fingers to make a fist, then spread them as wide as he could and then back again. Judging by Emil's response, that was the right thing to do. 

"So thick…" Emil hummed. The difference in girth between Richter's clenched and relaxed hand wasn't really that significant, but the unrelenting stiffness of the bones and taut muscles made it seem larger. 

"You're taking it well." Richter twisted his wrist back and forth in short, quick motions to see what that would do. "Such a good boy." The reaction Emil had in response to that was much greater than Richter expected. 

"…!!" Whatever Emil had tried to say ended up as a gasp that ended with a sharp keen. He hurried to wrap his fingers around his own erection. "I just came a little. I'm sorry," Emil babbled even as he bucked into his own hand. He had managed to stop most but not all of his second ejaculation, his mind a mess but the one coherent thought was that he didn't want this to end so quickly. 

"Don't apologize," Richter said with no force behind the words. "That was faster than I expected, but it's nothing to be sorry for." 

Emil shook his head stubbornly. "It's too soon! Don't stop yet, please…" 

"Who said anything about stopping?" Richter countered, amused at the leap of logic Emil's pleasure-saturated brain had taken. He opened his hand back up and wiggled his fingers in demonstration. "Just ride it out. I'll keep going until you're satisfied." 

"You won't take it out?" Emil asked, uncertain. 

"Not until you say so." 

Emil sighed and the tension melted out of him. He released the tight grip he had at the base of his erection. Instead of bursting, the come that had accumulated dribbled out onto his fingers instead. He rubbed it around on himself until most of it sunk into his skin. Once he got his bearings back, he curiously poked at his abdomen where he could vaguely feel Richter underneath. He tried to map out the shape resting inside him. Richter could feel the prodding through skin and flesh as if through a padded glove. It was a strange sensation. He rubbed back against the curious touches and Emil seemed startled. "I can feel that," he said, entranced by the soft touch. 

When Emil moved to change his position, Richter stilled his hand. Emil sat up, which consequently meant that Richter was forced shallower. The adjustments Emil was making almost had Richter slide all the way out, but Emil held Richter's wrist in place and moved carefully to keep the hand inside. He propped himself up backwards on the remaining three limbs, and all Richter could think of that posture was a crab walk. What on earth was Emil doing? 

Before it got to the point that Richter would actually ask, Emil lowered himself so that his knees were underneath him. He sunk back down onto Richter until they were at the depth that they had left off at. Emil set his own palms on the floor behind him for stability and leaned back. The difference in angle was slight, but it gave Emil more control to rock his hips to match Richter's movements. 

It was unclear if it was the second orgasm or the change in position, but it seemed slightly easier to move. On a whim, Richter tried pushing in deeper until he hit an apparent dead end. Richter hadn't put his focus into the biological side of the sciences, but he had learned enough about anatomy to understand what he was doing. 

The small twitch did not go unnoticed. "Does that hurt?" 

A wordless noise of confusion was the response. Emil tilted his head to the side. "It's a little uncomfortable," he admitted, though there was a lilt at the end that made it sound more like a question than a statement. "It aches a bit, but not in a bad way." 

In response to that, Richter hummed and gently ran one finger in a small circle to see what would happen. Emil sucked in a shallow breath while trying to process the new feeling. "You're, _nnh_ , hitting somewhere nice. What is that?" 

"It's the junction to the sigmoid colon," Richter answered without really thinking about it. 

Emil blinked. "Sig…?" 

At this point, Richter realized that Emil wouldn't have had any reason to know the terms for parts of his organs. But Emil did like to learn, so Richter let his pointer finger from his other hand ghost across Emil's abdomen. "Your intestines are shaped like this," he said, tracing across the skin. "It makes a turn to the side around here,” Richter tapped a spot halfway to Emil’s navel, “but this part is flexible, so it's safe to bend it straighter as long as you don't force it. There's a muscle here where it starts to curve. That's what I'm touching." 

"Ooh." Emil seemed enthralled by the explanation. Though it was understandably harder to concentrate given that Richter's finger was still teasing the new spot. Emil was still able to giggle softly. The intensity and pleasure had made him giddy. Like he was drunk with it. “You're so smart, Richter-san. You always know everything.” 

"It's an involuntary muscle," Richter continued while he pretended the red on his cheeks from being praised didn't exist, "so you can't control when you open it, but if it's pressed on for a while it will eventually relax." The hand on Emil's stomach moved up. Richter leaned over for better reach and held Emil’s chin in a gentle but steady grip. “Do you want to try?” 

Emil inhaled sharply and swallowed. “Yes, please,” he whispered while sounding like those two simple words took everything in him to get out. The way Richter felt Emil's inner muscles briefly contract around his hand would have been enough of an answer, but Emil verbally asking for it was a turn-on, honestly. Though the angle was a bit awkward, Richter leaned down further and kissed him then. Emil eagerly reciprocated. Kissing wasn't something Richter initiated often. It wasn't as if he disliked it—quite the opposite really—but the affectionate expression just didn't often come naturally to him. 

Richter continued to gently push on the spot and the small noises that Emil made in response to Richter prodding around in him were lost against Richter's mouth. The loud moan when the fingers finally breached deeper was _not_. 

Lips tingling from the vocalization, Richter pulled away from the kiss. A thin thread of saliva stretched between them before it broke. "How does that feel?" Richter asked, already knowing the answer. If Richter wasn’t sure it was physically impossible, he could have sworn he saw hearts in Emil’s eyes. 

Emil writhed at the fingers delving further and further in. Once that single obstacle had been passed, it felt like the available space inside had more than doubled. It was almost like Richter was massaging him from the inside. Somewhere deep in the back of Emil's mind, it occurred to him that it would be very easy for Richter—who had insisted multiple times in days long past that they were enemies—to do serious damage if he wanted to. Yet he was using the opportunity to make Emil numb with pleasure instead and that near-subconscious fact made everything more raw. Was it supposed to feel this good? Would a normal human have been in pain from this? Could a normal human even take something this deep on the first try? Or at all? 

"Emil, open your eyes." 

Not even knowing that he had closed them, Emil's eyes peered open. He looked at Richter, half-lidded, questioning. But Richter was looking at his body instead of his face. 

"Watch," Richter said. He carefully kneaded upwards, and Emil's eyes went wide. Near his navel, Emil could see movement beneath his skin. Emil reached down and gingerly placed a hand over the area. Richter pressed harder, making the spot bulge beneath Emil's palm. 

Emil bent back at the waist, and Richter watched the flabbergasted expression morph into the one Richter recognized to be Emil discovering something unexpectedly exciting as the bulge protruded enough to be visible in profile. That _was_ pretty interesting, Richter supposed. As if to drive this point home, Richter flexed his wrist in a circular motion and the luscious moan that Emil gave from both the sight and feel of that was music to Richter's ears. Emil rolled his hips and rode him in long, deep thrusts. 

Richter held up his other arm, bent at the elbow to be perpendicular to the floor so Emil could get a good view of the length of it. "How much do you think is going into you?" 

Emil gulped and reached over. He started with his fingers against Richter's and slowly moved down to the palm, the wrist, further… 

"Right there." 

Emil's hand trembled. _'There'_ …was over halfway down Richter's forearm. His mind went blank. The sight alone quickly overwhelmed his body, and he whined when his knees wouldn't move from the floor anymore. He wanted, _needed_ Richter to stir up his insides more and more or he was going to go crazy. Perhaps such an intense desire meant he was crazy already. 

"It's alright," Richter soothed. "I know what you want." His voice was soft but something about his expression made Emil shiver. 

Richter pulled out far enough that his knuckles teased Emil's rim from the inside, then slid back in again. Richter matched the pace that Emil had set previously. 

Until he paused for a moment and, without warning, began to plunge in at nearly twice the speed. 

If any occupants of the nearby rooms had managed to not notice earlier, they definitely would be hearing now, since the frequency and volume of Emil's desperate cries had raised exponentially. The squelching sound of the unrelenting thrusts in between the gaps in Emil's voice was absolutely obscene. If Emil had thought the first penetration had been good, then the discovery and continuous exiting and reentering of his internal 'second hole' was euphoric. He could die like this; die and have his last thoughts and feelings be of Richter impossibility deep inside of him and 

and— 

Emil's whole body became rigid. "I'm c—" 

Without managing to finish the warning, Emil's head snapped back and fluid spurted out of him once more with such force that some of it reached all the way up to his chest. At first it was unmistakably semen; milky white and viscous. But it didn't stop once that was spent. The rest of it was thinner and colorless, almost like a gush of watery precome. Richter wondered what it was. It continued to shoot out with each spasm of Emil's body (albeit less of it each time) for much longer than a typical ejaculation, until Emil was just periodically arching up weakly, empty, and then nothing at all. Had he passed out? The full body intensity and duration had seemed similar to a prostate orgasm, which Richter had seen Emil have before, but this was much more...wet. Clearly more observation was needed. But probably not while Emil looked like he had ascended to another plane of existence from coming so hard. For now, Richter wiped up the mess with a towel he had left nearby and then gently stroked his free hand over Emil's stomach until his breathing was less ragged. "Did I overdo it? How do you feel?" 

" _Mmh_ ," Emil groaned, not even opening his eyes. Too soon for words, apparently. "…Full," he slurred. 

Richter snorted and smiled softly. 

They stayed like that for a while, mostly unmoving. Emil looked so sated that Richter wouldn't be surprised if he drifted off to sleep without warning. It wasn't as if having part of his arm inside Emil felt unpleasant, but he definitely didn't want either of them to end up staying like this for the whole night. He tapped Emil's hip to get his attention and once Emil's eyes opened a sliver he gently informed him that he was going to pull out. 

At this point, Emil didn't have enough energy to complain about the impending loss. So Richter slowly retracted his arm. Out slipped the widest part of the limb, then smoothly to the wrist. The knuckles met just the barest of resistance; just enough to make Emil gasp softly when they popped out. 

It was Richter's every intention to finish cleaning both of them up, but he halted halfway into toweling off his arm. Emil's sphincter was gaping and twitching around nothing, as if it had become accustomed to being open. 

Richter was fascinated. 

He hooked both thumbs on either side and spread the muscle open as far as it would allow. Emil's insides were bright pink—nearly red—and glistening wet with lube. 

It seemed Emil wouldn't be the only one leaving this encounter with a new kink. 

"Hmm?" Emil voiced once he registered that Richter had mumbled what sounded like an apology. But by the time his brain had caught up, Richter was already gritting his teeth and sliding his erection into Emil. Emil hummed contentedly. He was lax and no longer aroused, so at this point Richter's pistoning felt more like a massage working against his stretched hole. He smiled up at Richter. Breathless laughter bubbled up in his throat at Richter's tense face. "You don't need to hold back. Go ahead and use me however you like. It isn't too loose?" 

Richter bit his tongue to keep from groaning; Emil had completely lost his filter. "It's _hot_ ," he said. Both figuratively and literally. Emil's internal temperature felt higher than normal, engulfing Richter like he belonged there, joined, like they could melt together. There was no resistance at all and that was doing _something_ to Richter. 

There was a wild, almost hungry look in Richter's eyes. The ambiance of the room that had previously been filled with Emil's desperate cries of pleasure had turned into contented sighs, mixed in with Richter's erratic breathing and attempts to choke down any stray noise. Emil really should work up the nerve to ask to hear more of Richter's voice one of these days. How _that_ apparently took more courage than what he had asked for tonight was a mystery. 

Richter made a wordless startled sound when his orgasm hit as if he hadn't expected it, which was good enough for Emil for the time being. With his hands planted on the floor on either side of Emil's head, Richter's arms shook from the effort of keeping himself from collapsing on top of his partner. Emil shifted their center of balance to one side and Richter relented. Half of his body rested on top of Emil and half on the floor beside him. Warm puffs of air tickled Emil's neck. 

Richter became puzzled as his senses came back to him when he realized everything was blurry. Then he noticed that his glasses had fogged up. He removed the thin metal frames from his face and wiped the lenses with whatever cloth was within reach. They were a little streaky when he returned them to their rightful place but he could clean them better later. For now he laid back down. Emil's arms encircled him and rubbed between his shoulder blades. Richter pressed his face into Emil's hair and inhaled deeply. Emil always had a vague fresh scent about him, like new growth after a spring rain. It was calming. Something to focus on besides the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. "Thank you, Emil." 

Although Richter was too close to Emil's face to see what kind of expression he had, it was easy to guess from how red it had become. Back to the normal, easily embarrassed attitude. "I'm relieved," Emil admitted. "I was worried you weren't going to get anything out of this." 

Richter partially sat up to stare at him. It was true that he hadn't planned to get off to this, but… "Would that have been so bad? I could have just taken care of myself later if it was too much of a problem." 

The amount of blood that had rushed into Emil's face made Richter wonder if there was any left in the rest of his body. Despite this, Emil said quietly but unwavering, "I like it when you come for me." 

The glint in Richter's eyes told Emil that he was about to be teased before Richter even spoke. "Is that why you're usually so eager to suck me off?" 

Emil desperately wished he had his scarf right now to hide his face in. Though he couldn't help it when his eyes flickered to Richter's lower half for a second. 

" …You're not going to be getting anything more out of that for a while, even if you didn't look like you're about ready to pass out," Richter said flatly. 

When Emil stammered out a denial of anything of the sort, Richter pat him on the head. Emil melted into the touch. 

"Can you stand?" Richter asked. "We should clean up, and I need to clear the bed." 

It took just as much effort for Emil to refrain from groaning tiredly as it did for him to get to his feet in the first place. Even with Richter's help, Emil's legs had about as much stability as wet noodles. There was a basin full of water near one wall that the two of them stumbled towards. Richter dipped a cloth into it and rung out enough water that it wouldn't drip all over the floor and quickly wiped down his own hands and abdomen before he started on Emil with more care. He focused on the places Emil would likely have difficulty reaching in this state of exhaustion. When those were done, he handed over the cloth to Emil to handle the rest while Richter went over to rid the bed of clutter. It was mostly just transferring the stuff as-is from the bed to the floor; they both did a good job of having things in order most of the time. Richter had been a bit messier in his earlier days back when he had deadlines to worry about, but that had faded over time. Right now the only thing close to a time limit he had was getting this stuff out of the way before either of them conked out for the night. 

Once the bed was cleared, Richter pulled back the covers. A moment later, Emil stumbled over with all the grace of a newborn fawn. Richter silently wondered if he would be sore when they woke up tomorrow. Although Emil had never spoken of any lasting discomfort before, this had been far more intense than what they usually did. Spirit or not, Emil's body had to have _some_ limits. But right now all either of them wanted to do was sleep, so Richter got into bed and held the blankets up for Emil to slide in next to him. Emil snuggled close. The tired tenderness in his eyes was the last thing Richter saw clearly before Emil reached between them and removed the glasses from Richter's face. It was probably a good thing; Richter was weak to that particular expression. It made him question whether he deserved such a look of utter devotion and affection. 

Emil chased those thoughts out with a tender kiss. 

The remnants of the fire in the small hearth against the outside wall crackled, filling the comfortable silence that settled between them. Settled under the blankets, the warmth between them was just as cozy as any fire, and it soothed both of them to sleep. 

The next morning would include Emil desperately avoiding eye contact with any of the inn's other guests during breakfast after catching a couple of the maids whispering and giggling, and Richter glaring every single one of them to death. 

But that was for tomorrow. For now, the two of them were at peace. 


End file.
